He Has A Family
by Shreya Sharma
Summary: HARRY POTTER IS ONE OF MOST FAMOUS AND BRAVE WIZARD OF THE CENTURY. HE HAS LOVELY FRIENDS AND THEIR LOVELY FAMILIES WHO LOVE HIS JUST AS HIS OWN SON. BUT WHAT NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE HAPPENED WITH HIM. HIS PARENTS WERE ALIVE AFTER 14 LONG YEARS.


HE HAS A FAMILY

Chapter- 1

It was a very dark night, fourteen years had passed and everything had changed except for one place, Godric Hallow. There still everything was just the same as it was fourteen years ago except for, there was no Harry Potter. The house was completely in a terrible and broken position and invisible to the muggles. Suddenly at twilight a very shining light broke out in Godric Hallow and they were back, Lily and James Potter, parents of 'The boy who lived' Harry James Potter were again alive after fourteen very long years. At first, James woke up and it took his about a minute to recall all those things that happened that night, for him the night before but for the world outside, fourteen years before. He went upstairs to find Lily and his one year old son, Harry. When he reached up, he saw Lily lying near Harry's cradle and baby Harry was missing. He tried to wake Lily up. She woke up after a minute or two and she took her time to recall the events happened on the night of 31st October, but fourteen years back. They both panicked as they did not see baby Harry. Lily immediately called the house elf Flora . Then house elf got so shocked to see then that she tried to attack them but when she asked Lily certain questions and asked James to turn into stag which he did, then she was convinced. Then Lily said " Flora where is my Harrry?" " Flora is not the right person to tell you everything I will take you to Dumbeldore, he will tell you everything." Replied Flora. James suddenly got excited to hear Dumbeldore's name. " Master please caste the invisible spells on yourselves because to the world outside, you are supposed to be dead." Said Flora. James and Lily were very confused but they did as they were asked. Then they took a portkey to Hogsmade and walked to Hogwarts. " Masters try and not make any noise there." Said Flora. Then she went to Albus Dumbeldore who was having dinner in the main hall along with the others. " Flora! So good to see you " said Dumberdore recognizing Flora at once. " Sir, I need to talk to you about something very important." Said Flora. They all went to Dumbeldore's office. Flora narrated the complete story to Dumbeldore. " Are you sure Flora that they are Lily and James?" asked Dumbeldore. Now Flora asked thm to show themselves. They did as they were asked and Dumbeldore got so shocked that he dropped to his seat. "If Flora is to be believed then you both are Lily and James, aren't you?" said Dumbeldore. " YES" said James. " Then you ought to answer me some questions."

" What is your name?" asked Dumbeldore.

" James Charlie Potter" said James.

" What is your animagus form?" asked Dumbeldore.

" IT IS A STAG." Said James.

" Then convert" said Dumbeldore.

James converted. Now Dumbeldore questioned Lily.

" What is your name?" asked Dumbeldore.

" Lily James Potter" said Lily.

" What is your patronus?" asked Dumbeldore.

" A doe" said Lily.

" Now a last Question. What happened that night when Voldemort attacked you" asked Dumbeldore.

" What I remember is that I heard a bang on the door and there he was STANDING, Lord Voldemort and I shouted and aked Lily to take Harry and run then a green light flashed and I don not rememner anything after that" said James.

" YOU REALLY ARE JAMES AND LILY POTTER" said Dumberlore teary eyed.

Now it was Lily and james' turn to ask questions. They both shouted together " HARRY". Dumbeldore went silent. After a few seconds he regained his courage and said " Do both of you remember how much time it has been since we saw both of you dead, or say assumed that you were dead?" To this Lily replied " Maybe a day or two." Dumbeldore sighed and said " Fourteen years, it has been fourteen years since we assumed both of you dead." They fumbled at this and did not know what to say. " James and Lily you must be tired, go and catch some sleep, we will talk tomorrow." "But Harry" shouted Lily. " He is safe, he is going to be 15 next week." Said Dumbeldore. " Oh! My baby, I was not there with him to witness his childhood." Lily started crying. James consoled her. " You two must go and rest." Said Dumbeldore.

Guys this my first fanfiction, please read and review. It will give me motivation to write more. A huge Harry Potter fan.


End file.
